1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having a recording section in which a regular size record sheet is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basic construction of a conventional facsimile apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. Reference numeral 1 denotes a display section for displaying a method of operation and so forth thereon, 2 an operating section for setting of a printing mode and so forth, 3 a controlling section for controlling signal transmitting and receiving operations and a copying operation in response to signals from the operating section 2 and so forth, 4 a storage section for storing a printing mode and so forth therein, 5 a recording section for performing printing on a regular size record sheet (cut sheet), 6 a modulating/demodulating section, and 7 a network controlling section. Reference numeral 100 denotes a telephone line.
The present apparatus has a reduction printing function in addition to a normal printing function, and a user will set a reduction mode by way of the operating section 3 when it is considered necessary. Such setting operation is performed, for example, in such a manner as shown in FIGS. 2 to 4. First, the user will depress a "display change-over" button as shown in (a) of FIG. 2 to put the display status into a printing mode. Consequently, such instruction as shown in (b) of FIG. 2 is displayed on a display portion of the display section 1. Then, if a "start" button is depressed as shown in (a) of FIG. 3 in accordance with the instruction displayed on the display portion of the display section 1, then setting of a sub-scanning 95% reduction mode is made available and such information as seen in (b) of FIG. 3 is displayed. Then, if a "1" button is depressed as shown in (a) of FIG. 4, then such sub-scanning 95% reduction mode is set, and the indication on the display portion of the display section 1 is changed over to such an indication as seen in (b) of FIG. 4. When signal reception is to be performed in this condition, the controlling section 3 reads data for the reduction printing from the storage section 4, make a picture in accordance with such data and sends out the thus picture to the recording section 5. The record section 5 thus prints out the picture in a reduced scale.
In such a conventional facsimile apparatus as described above, if a reduction mode is used, a received picture having a number of lines for a page which exceeds a number of effective print lines of a regular size record sheet (=an effective sub-scanning length of a record sheet x a sub-scanning line density) can be printed on a record sheet. However, in a set condition of a reduction mode, even a received picture which can be included sufficiently in a record sheet even if it remains in an original size will be reduction printed at a set reduction ratio. Accordingly, there are such problems that the picture quality is deteriorated unnecessarily, that a useless blank portion may appear on a record sheet and so forth.